


Cycles

by wuhandongie (neontornado)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontornado/pseuds/wuhandongie
Summary: I belong only to you. You'll meet me once, but never again the same way. Relive life with me, dream about me but when your time ends, so will mine.The answer to this riddle is memory.SiYoo Soulmate AU





	Cycles

**B e g i n**

The world is in monochrome. Only when you meet your soulmate will your world be filled with color.

When two souls are bound together forever, the two roles are given to the pair of soulmates. There is one who remembers every little detail of their past lives and there is one who forgets everything. On their first meeting in each lifetime, you will know them when they touch you and add splendid colors into your eyes. The dazzling lights that grace your eyes may blind you for a second but seeing the beautiful range of colors that bleed into your vision is unlike any other experience in the whole world.

Though these colors are bound to be a part of one's memory forever, some forget.

That is something for the next cycle to worry about.

**A g a i n**

Siyeon remembers everything.

Every time the cycle repeats she pretends. She pretends that they've never had a past life and that the universe bore a new pair of soulmates. She lies right in Yoohyeon's smiling face when she remembers each past life.

She watches as Yoohyeon lights up at the thought of having someone remember every adventure they'll have in each life. Siyeon remembers every moment of joy, sadness, anger, and a plethora of other emotions she's felt over the course of her life. There's a tragic constant that haunts her in every life. For some reason, Yoohyeon always dies first. Every repetition of the cycle pains her. In some cycles, she never even meets Yoohyeon as she refuses to use her memories to help track Yoohyeon down. Why was she cursed to bear such memories?

_Why, why, w h y?_

**S t a r t O v e r**

This again.

Another cycle passed and maybe this time she should come clean. The first time she sees color and sees Yoohyeon with that stunning silver hair, she doubts herself. She can't bring herself to tell Yoohyeon anything. When she opens her mouth, nothing comes out so she feigns a yawn to hide that she wants to speak up. Her soulmate can't help but notice how she acts so down sometimes.

"Why are you so jaded?" her soulmate asks.

"Because I'll lose you someday." she replies.

"We'll meet again so why are you worried?"

"I don't know."

She knows exactly why, but it is much easier to lie sometimes.

**R e w i n d**

The two of them got into an argument. Yoohyeon decided to go out, only to come back slightly inebriated just before the sun rose. It annoyed the hell out of Siyeon.

"Why are you being like this? I just went out once-- get off my back!" Yoohyeon was seething, bringing out a side that Siyeon didn't want to see.

"You're always like this!" Siyeon answers back, tone harsh.

"What do you mean? This is the first time I've gone out since we met! You don't know anything about me and you wanna start a fight? We'll end up regretting it in the next cycle if we fight now!"

She slurs her words a little but her words still sting. The sentences biting and unapologetic.

"_No_. You're always like this." Siyeon insists.

"What…What the hell are you talking about? This is a new cycle…"

This isn't how Siyeon wanted it to come out. She wants to run from far from here.

"It's not."

"Wait, what the fuck? What the _fuck_, Siyeon. You knew? You fucking knew! You remember everything but never told me, huh? Why?"

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

**Why didn't Siyeon tell her?**

Siyeon ran away on that night and hid away from her.

**R e s t a r t**

A new cycle started.

She needs to breathe. It's suffocating. Her mind is swimming in these bitter memories that her young mind has no control over. It hurts so much. A little more and she thinks she's going to break apart into the pieces that the earth below her will swallow up.

If she just closes her eyes and pretends that the monochrome is alright, she should be fine but comfort never comes. A dull ache forms in her heart with each passing day. There is no cure for it. She just wants to be alone and not to be burdened by the memories etched into her mind. Each memory she recalls brings a headache. It sends her world spinning.

She feels sick.

When she falls to the ground in an alley, she crawls to a wall and rests there, breath coming out in wisps in the cold air of Seoul. She can barely open her eyes now but when she can, her hands are just blurs of gray in front of her face. She blinks once, twice, and on the third time she can hear a voice in the distance and a gentle touch on her shoulder.

_"Are you okay?"_

Another headache hits her as pink floods her vision. She holds her head in her hands, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

"Do you need me to bring you to the hospital?" the voice says, firmly this time.

When she looks up to see bright pink hair and dark brown eyes looking down at her.

Oh no.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks.

She's not okay. It never is okay for Siyeon. The events leading up to this in her lifetimes have left her speechless but to see this woman with a head of flamingo pink hair, she manages to utter a single word.

"Pink."

Though she gives a little smile to this woman, she only receives a frown in return. Her head is already spinning but this adds to her confusion.

"Colors? I can't see color yet."

_What?_

Siyeon furrows her eyebrows and pushes herself up against the alleyway wall. She says nothing but she knows this face, this is Yoohyeon. She remembers her so clearly despite the throb of pain in her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thank you… for the concern though. _You can go._"

It is only when Siyeon watches the love of her life, her world, her entire universe walk away did she realize that she's fucked it all up. She wants to chase after her but its too little, too late. Yoohyeon has disappeared into a crowd of people and she's left alone in the biting cold in the middle of the sidewalk.

The universe has decided to punish her, it seems.

She has no choice but to let her go. This time, for good.

_ **R e s t a r t ?** _


End file.
